


caretaker

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Hand Jobs, Pokephilia, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Dawn receives a mysterious egg from a nursery worker, and is shocked when a Pikachu hatches from it. This Pikachu, however, is full of surprises.
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn/Pikachu
Series: Commissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	caretaker

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous commission

Dawn didn’t think much of the mysterious egg she was given. After all, people who run Pokemon daycares are always so kind and friendly! She’s sure it’s just an extra egg, and they gave it to her to help out. Any trainer would be glad to have such a gift, she knows, so there’s nothing for it but to hatch it. She carries the egg with her on her journey, doing her best to make sure it’s kept safe and warm. Her bag seems like an ideal place for it, and that’s exactly where she keeps it.  
It takes a few days for anything to happen. You never know how long a pokemon is going to take to hatch, every species is a little different, and you never know what’s going to hatch from an egg, either. No matter what might be growing in this egg, Dawn knows it’ll be a great addition to her team, and that she’ll take care of it just as much as any of the other pokemon she’s caught in her travels. She can’t help but wonder what it might be, though. Will it be something cute, and great for contests? Something big and tough? Or one of the weirder pokemon she’s only heard tales of?  
When it finally starts to move, Dawn is quick to pull the egg from her bag. She steps off, on the side of the trail she’s on, so that she won’t be in the way of any other travelers, and holds the egg as it hatches. Small cracks start to appear, as the egg bounces, whatever pokemon has been housed inside finally stirring, and fighting its way free. She can feel her heart racing, eager to meet her new friend.  
There’s a brief flash, as the egg shatters completely, and Dawn is left holding a Pikachu. She looks down at the tiny electric rodent, immediately smitten. It looks up at her, cocking its head to one side, before squeaking. It smiles, after just a moment, and nuzzles against her arm. Obviously, it’s recognized her as its mother, and Dawn can’t help feeling proud that she’s helped this egg hatch. Pikachu is so cute, and she’s happy to have such an adorable pokemon to join her on her journey. She gives it a hug, and it happily squeaks while she holds it.  
Once she gets her new Pikachu all settled in to a pokeball, she continues on her way, eager to get to a Pokemon Center. She can’t wait to take her new Pikachu there, and get it all checked out. Being the first pokemon she’s actually hatched from an egg, Dawn wants to make sure she takes as good care of the young Pikachu as she can! 

~X~

The staff at the Pokemon Center is quick to fill her in with all sorts of details on her new Pikachu, and how she should take care of it. After a brief check-up, they also tell her that her Pikachu is a boy, and that he seems healthy. They are a bit shocked to hear Pikachu hatched as a Pikachu, and not a Pichu, and while Dawn isn’t really sure what to make of that, she’s not overly worried.  
She’s glad to hear Pikachu is healthy, not sure what she’d do if there was something wrong with the pokemon she’d only just hatched. With the check up out of the way, she gives her other pokemon a chance to rest up, but before long, she’s back on the road.  
She’s going to do her best to raise and care for Pikachu, hoping she can be a great mom to her new pokemon! So far, he’s very affectionate, often circling around her feet whenever he’s out of his ball. It’s honestly adorable, looking down at him, trying to nuzzle against her legs and boots as she walks, and it’s far too cute for her to get annoyed that she can’t move very quickly like this. Eventually, she always puts him back in his ball, otherwise she can hardly walk without worrying about accidentally stepping on him!

~X~

Time passes, and Dawn has her hands full with the young Pikachu. He’s a needy one, to be sure, clingy whenever she brings him out, and fussy if he doesn’t get enough attention. It’s pretty easy to calm him down, at least. Petting his head, or scratching his back, either is enough to get him to settle, usually. If it’s not, he’s generally hungry, and a quick snack does the trick. She’s slowly learning what he likes, and dislikes, and thinks she’s really getting the hang of raising the little guy.  
And as he gets older, it only gets easier! Weeks pass, and he starts to mellow out more and more. He’s still clingy, and he still likes to run around her feet when he can, but he fusses at her a lot less. She is starting to almost be able to understand him, to know what it is he wants or needs and easily supply it to him. It may sound silly, and she’s perhaps a bit guilty about it, but Dawn does feel closer to him than to her other pokemon. It’s not a matter of preference, or anything, it’s more about how he looks to her.  
Pikachu really does seem to look at her as his mother, expecting her to take care of him, whereas Dawn’s other pokemon are a bit more self-sufficient. Perhaps because they once lived in the wild, and Pikachu hasn’t? Either way, she finds it adorable, and knows he needs her.  
“You’re my good boy, aren’t you?” Dawn says to him, often. He always smiles up at her, cocking his head to one side. She knows he doesn’t understand her, but she hopes it makes him happy to hear that anyway. Dawn loves her Pikachu, and wants to make sure he’s happy! It’s her job as his trainer after all, isn’t it?

~X~

As time goes on, however, her Pikachu begins to act a bit strange. Dawn isn’t really sure what happened, but her usually happy boy will get a bit fussy from time to time. Her usual tricks do nothing to calm him, and she’s often left at wit’s end, until these bizarre spells pass. As if that weren’t enough, he’s been acting out in other ways too. If she’s camping out in the routes between towns, when she’s not able to make it to a Pokemon Center, she’ll often let her pokemon stay out at night.  
It makes her feel safer out in the wild, and also lets them get some time to relax rather than being stuck in their pokeballs. Pikachu usually chooses to stay in her tent with her. She doesn’t mind, at this point, she’s used to having him around anyway. But he used to snuggle up with her in the sleeping bag, keeping her warm and cozy. Now, he usually cuddles up with her boots of all things. She’s reminded of how he loves to circle around at her feet, but instead, he’ll just sleep right on top of them.  
It’s strange, but Dawn really doesn’t think much of it. It’s not that big of a deal if he likes her boots, right? Maybe they just remind him of her, and in that light, it’s sort of cute! He may not be sleeping in her arms, but he’s sleeping on something that reminds him of her. If it stopped there, maybe Dawn wouldn’t ever question it. But things only get more and more bizarre with this little Pikachu.  
Eventually, nights become a bit more chaotic. Rather than sleeping on her boots, Pikachu keeps crawling into her sleeping bag. At first, Dawn thinks it’s a return to earlier times, when he’d cuddle up with her and sleep soundly all through the night. Instead, he burrows down, into the bottom of the sleeping bag. It must be warm down there, Dawn thinks, but it’s a bit strange that he would curl up with her feet each and every night.  
At first, she worries he might not be able to breathe very well, that deep in the sleeping bag, and starts trying to pull him back out. He fusses, throwing a terrible fit, each time she tries to pull him away from her feet. She doesn’t have any idea what’s going on, but Dawn can tell something’s not right with her Pikachu. She doesn’t try to fight him much after that, though, allowing him to sleep where he wants. Obviously, if he’s choosing to go that far into the sleeping bag he must be comfortable.  
She learns to live with his night time behaviors, preferring a bit of weirdness to the alternative, which often involves him shrieking and crying through the night if he doesn’t get his way. Raising a pokemon is more difficult than Dawn imagined, but Pikachu is still hers, and she’s not going to give up on him just because he’s got weird tastes in where he wants to sleep!

~X~

Dawn does her best to get used to Pikachu’s bizarre night time antics, and it’s not hard to push his eccentricities out of her mind once she’s back on the road each morning. At least, at first. Before long, Pikachu is acting strangely on the road as well. He used to follow along right beside her, or even let her carry him, but now he seems to get fussy far too often.  
They’ll be walking along, and he’ll suddenly stop, bursting into tears. If Dawn doesn’t do something quick, it only gets worse, quickly devolving into a full on tantrum.  
The problem is, Dawn has no idea what it is Pikachu wants. She tries feeding him, getting him a drink of water… nothing seems to do the trick. Brushing his coat, petting him, nothing can stop him from crying. He’ll get louder, and louder, until he eventually walks over to her boots, grabbing hold to one and seeming to calm down.  
Dawn is stuck, then, until whenever Pikachu has calmed down enough to go back in its ball. She absolutely can’t keep this up, Pikachu is getting so clingy and Dawn doesn’t know what she needs to do. She just wishes she knew what he wanted! He’s so weirdly fussy now, throwing a tantrum for what seems like no reason, and Dawn wants to help him. He’s her pokemon, after all, and taking care of him is her job as his trainer!  
Instead, he only acts out more and more. A couple more days pass, and his behavior doesn’t change. In fact, he only gets worse. Some mornings, as Dawn gets dressed, she notices her socks are missing. She’ll search and search, never having any luck at finding them, giving up with a huff before digging another pair out of her bag. It’s strange at first, but after it happens again and again, Dawn begins to wonder what is going on.  
Whatever is happening to her socks, it’s going on when she’s either asleep, or not looking, and she really isn’t sure what it could be. That is, until she wakes up in the middle of the night one night, to the sound of rustling in her tent. She grabs a flashlight, shining it at her bag to discover Pikachu rooting around with one of her socks in his mouth. He squeaks, before bounding off and out of the tent. She chases after him, eventually catching up to her pokemon. She grabs hold of her sock, but he refuses to let it go, reaching up to hold it with his paws as well as his mouth, struggling against her so that he can keep holding on to it.  
“Come on, let it go!” Dawn cries out, eventually, and Pikachu finally does. He starts to cry, sobbing and banging his little paws on the ground, and it doesn’t take long for Dawn to relent. She holds the sock out, letting Pikachu have it. “Have you been stealing my socks?”  
Pikahu doesn’t answer, of course, simply cocking his head while he looks at her. All evidence would point to him as her culprit, and it makes sense considering how bizarre he’s acted lately. Dawn sighs, scooping her pokemon up and heading back for their tent. She doesn’t know what she should do, but she thinks the next time she stops by a Pokemon Center, she should try and figure out what’s going on. There’s so much information on pokemon, there’s gotta be someone who knows what’s happening with her Pikachu!

~X~

Determined to be the best trainer she can, Dawn starts researching as soon as she reaches the closest Pokemon Center. She wants to take good care of her Pikachu, and make sure that he’s happy. All this fussing and crying lately must mean there’s something wrong, and she’s going to make sure to figure it out.  
It doesn’t take her long to find some promising information, reading through a book about Pikachu behavior. It’s a section towards the back, dealing with more advanced care, but it seems to fit what’s going on perfectly. It describes Pikachu acting strangely, becoming very fussy, irritable, and attention hungry. It even goes on to mention possible changes in all sorts of behavior, like fixations on certain objects, among other things. Dawn is sure that all of this is exactly what’s going on with her Pikachu! So, she reads on, eager to get to the bottom of this.  
She’s shocked when she gets further into this section of the text, and it describes the issue as being rooted in her pokemon’s sexuality. It mentions that younger Pikachu have a tendency to build up sexual tension, and that without some form of release, they’ll only grow worse and worse. Dawn can’t believe what she’s reading. Sexual tension? Her little Pikachu? She blushes even reading such a thing. She isn’t really sure what she can do about it, though!  
The more she reads, the more confused she gets. The book keeps describing how dangerous it is to let Pikachu build up tension, and how it can harm the young pokemon’s development. But it doesn’t offer any sort of solution! It’s not like Dawn can just pull another Pikachu out of thin air, and get it to help her Pikachu. He’s her pokemon, and her responsibility… and the more she thinks about it, the more she comes to realize what she has to do.  
She doesn’t like the thought of it, not one bit, but if it’s what her Pikachu needs… then isn’t it her job to take care of him? She’s his trainer, after all, and there’s not anyone else that can do it for her. At least, not that she knows of! She’s never heard of anything like this before, far from an expert of pokemon. It’s not an easy decision, but she resolves to do what she has to do.

~X~

That night, after Dawn made way for the next town and eventually stopped to set up camp, she tries to prepare herself for what she has to do. She keeps running through what she read in her mind, again and again, hoping to psych herself up. It’s for his own good! He needs this release, and it’s not as if she wants to do this. Far from it, in fact. The idea of pleasuring her pokemon, even for his own good, is a bizarre one, and one Dawn wishes wasn’t necessary. But she doesn’t have a choice.  
After agonizing over it for most of the evening, she finally settles into her tent. Pikachu is there with her, like always, and starts trying to nuzzle up on her feet again. Instead, she stops him, scooping him up and placing him in her lap. He looks up at her, starting to fuss as she holds him, but as she begins to stroke him, he quiets a bit. It takes some searching, probing around between his legs, but she eventually gets a reaction from Pikachu.  
She strokes his soft fur, until she can notice he’s starting to get hard. He’s still so young, really still a baby, so his cock isn’t very big, even once he’s aroused. As he gets more and more turned on, he starts to get fussy again, but it’s a bit different than usual. There’s less of a desperate edge now, and Dawn thinks this really might be just what he needed.  
She’s reassured, but still far from happy with this arrangement. She wraps her fingers around his cock, eliciting a whimper from her little Pikachu. He’s so sensitive that even just touching him is enough to make him cry out, and it only gets worse as Dawn begins to slowly stroke him off.  
“It’s okay,” Dawn says, as much to herself as to him. “This is what you need, and I’m going to make it all better.”  
Pikachu’s only answer is a sharp cry, high pitched and excited, as she picks up her pace. He starts to squirm, to shiver, hardly able to keep still as she jacks him off, stroking his small cock as best as she can. It doesn’t take very long for him to start getting close to his limit, hardly able to keep still as his cock begins leaking precome. Dawn isn’t really sure what’s going on, especially as her hand gets wet with his precome, but she keeps stroking him off regardless. She has already made it this far, she simply has to follow through now.  
Pump after pump, she pushes him closer and closer to climax, his squeaky whimpers getting more and more frantic by the second. Finally, he’s there, a shrill cry escaping him as he comes. His seed spills out, covering himself as well as Dawn’s hand, with some even landing on her. She tries her best to stifle a groan, surprised at how strange the sticky, warm substance feels on her. The last thing she wants to do after all that is offend her Pikachu somehow, though! He seems calmed down, at least for now, so Dawn does her best to get cleaned up and get ready to sleep. Hopefully, her little Pikachu will be all better now!

~X~

It helped, but not for long. By the middle of the next day, Pikachu is just as fussy and pent up as he was before Dawn jacked him off. She’s frustrated, but tries not to be mad at the little pokemon. He’s so young, and he can’t help it, but she is absolutely at wit’s end! She only did something so extreme to help him, and it wasn’t even enough? What can she do now, if that didn’t fix the problem?  
She picks at her lunch, having stepped off the path and into the woods to enjoy a meal with her pokemon. Of course, she just ends up worrying over Pikachu more than actually eating. He doesn’t touch his food much either. Instead, he sulks near her, making it a point not to look at her. Eventually, he comes up to her, and she hopes maybe his foul mood has broken. She’s shocked when he instead approaches her boot, and begins grinding against it. He’s whimpering, squeaking, as he thrusts against her, and Dawn can’t help but shake him off.  
“Wh-” she starts, “What are you doing!?”  
He falls off of her boot, glaring up at her, before he starts sobbing hysterically. He becomes completely inconsolable, shrieking as he cries, pounding his little paws against the ground, just like his last tantrum. Slowly, Dawn begins to realize. He’s had such a fixation on her boots, her socks, her feet… could it be that her Pikachu is obsessed with… her feet? It’s strange, yet it all makes sense. Slowly, she starts to remove her boots, then pull her socks off. Pikachu is too lost in his tantrum, hardly noticing what Dawn is doing until she tentatively pushes against his back with a bare foot.  
Pikachu turns, and perks up immediately on seeing his trainer’s bare feet. He walks up, sniffing her feet for a second, before licking them. He really loses himself in it, rubbing against her, licking her, and Dawn can’t help but giggle as his little tongue tickles her. She lets him have his way with her feet for a few moments, and he seems to be in absolute bliss. It’s almost like he’s worshipping her feet, and he eventually starts grinding against them, just like he was trying to with her boots.  
Dawn takes the hint, and hesitantly takes the lead. She starts to rub her feet against his stomach, finding the feeling of his soft fur on her toes not at all unpleasant, as weird as the rest of this might be. It doesn’t take long for his cock to get hard like this, and even after he’s aroused, she continues rubbing his tummy for a bit. Eventually, though, he seems eager to move on. He starts to fuss, to squeak, and Dawn thinks she knows what he wants.  
She sits with her legs spread to each side, and has him crawl up into her lap. He is breathing heavily, clearly excited as Dawn gets her legs into position. She shifts her legs, bringing her feet together on top of Pikachu, before shifting them to touch against his cock. He squeaks, squirming excitedly, clearly loving this even more than when she used her hand. She begins to move her feet up and down the length of his cock, trying not to think too much about what she’s doing. It’s weird, using her feet to pleasure her pokemon, but she just wants Pikachu to be happy.  
He’s so sensitive, and this is what he’s been craving for so long, that it takes no time at all for him to come. He squeaks, crying out as he spills his seed onto the ground, but it doesn’t seem to be enough for him. He remains hard, and Dawn doesn’t stop stroking him. She keeps going, and Pikachu trembles at her touch even as he builds to another climax. He comes again, but it still isn’t enough, and Dawn isn’t sure what to do. There’s got to be a limit to how much he can take, right? He can’t just go on forever! But even after coming twice, Pikachu is still hard. Dawn continues stroking him off with her feet, at a loss of what else she can do.  
Even after a third climax, Pikachu seems ready for more, despite the massive amount of come he’s spilled onto the ground. Dawn thinks of what else she can possibly do, and eventually settles on drastic measures. She strips down, as Pikachu watches eagerly, still aroused and twitching. It will be difficult to contort into position, but Dawn hopes this will finally be enough for Pikachu. She sits down in front of Pikachu, placing her feet on his cock once more, and begins to stroke him, but this time, she leans in as close as she can and slowly begins to lick the tip of his cock. He cries out, excited by the combination of her feet and mouth, and Dawn thinks she’s finally on to something. As much as she dislikes doing this with her pokemon, she is at least reassured by how much he seems to enjoy it. He quivers and shakes as she strokes him with her feet, eventually taking his cock into her mouth to blow him even as she works her feet against him. His squeaking becomes more and more frantic, desperate, and he begins to work his tiny hips, creating even more friction as Dawn tries her best to finish him off. She knows she must be close, as the salty taste of his precome begins to fill her mouth.  
Sure enough, he’s not far off, and after just a bit longer, he cries out. It’s louder than ever before, and her little Pikachu begins frantically bucking his hips as he comes, his hot seed filling her mouth. There’s so much, and it just keeps coming, and it’s all Dawn can do to swallow it down. He pulls back, finally, still coming, and manages to shoot some of his load on her face. Dawn pouts, frustrated, but Pikachu is so blissed out he doesn’t notice. In fact, after such a big orgasm, the little rodent seems to have passed out.  
Dawn breathes a sigh of relief, happy that she’s at least found something that really works on Pikachu. At least, she hopes! Only time will tell how long it takes for him to get pent up again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
